SpellBound
by radioxxactive
Summary: Emory a 17 year old girl moves into a mysterious town in Salem, Massachusetts with her aunt's Malinda, Camellia, and Lilliana. Her father died in a car wreck and her mother ran away after her father's death. No one has heard from her mother since. Once she moves and settles in she will meet a few friends, her soulmate, and learn about a secret within her family.


Emory: Have you ever wondered who you really are? And if you really know your own family? If you were in my shoes you would be asking yourself these questions.

Two months earlier.

SCENE ONE

Emory: So, why do I have to leave? I will be perfectly fine here by myself. (Pouts and complains)

Malinda: Because your only seventeen child! You need adult authority to watch over you. You never know who is out there watching you! (Serious voice)

Emory: For one I'm not a child! And two who would be watching me!

Malinda: I'm not getting into that, but I'm taking you to come live with me and your two other aunts to help watch and take care of you.

Emory: Fine, whatever I don't care anymore, but just know I'm going to get down to the bottom of who's watching me.

Malinda: Aright Sweetie, but just know you're going to have a hard time finding out who is, so please just leave it alone.

Emory: Fine, I promise I will. (Whispers 'that's just what you think')

Malinda: Did you say something dear?

Emory: No I didn't you must be hearing things.

Malinda: I guess I must be.

(Rides silently in the car until arrival at the house)

Malinda: Well this is it, what do you think?

Emory: Wow! This is pretty old…

Malinda: Just old? (Has a smirk on her face)

Emory: It's really nice too…

(Camellia and Lilliana run outside screaming joyfully)

Camellia & Lilliana: Oh my! You're here! You're here!

Emory: Yep here I am. (Says smugly)

Camellia: It's so nice to finally have you here!

Lilliana: We have been waiting for days! You've grown so much!

Camellia: You have indeed grown into a very beautiful young woman!

Emory: Well thank you! You've grown into a very beautiful old woman…

Camellia: Um thanks dear. (Laughs quietly)

Malinda: Well I'm sure your cold out here so why don't we go inside and I'll make you a cup of warm tea.

Emory: That would be splendid!

(They all four walk inside. Once inside Malinda goes into the kitchen and Emory, Camellia, and Lilliana go sit in the living room.)

Lilliana: You will love your Aunt Malinda's tea! It's her own special recipe! You see we grow our own herbs and spices and experiment with them.

Emory: Oh really? What do you use them for to experiment? (Ask curiously)

Lilliana: Well you see we use them for spe…. (Camellia hits Lilliana on the arm and gives her a serious look) I mean we use them to make our own teas. It's better than spending a fortune on tea so we make our own.

Emory: Ah well that's interesting.

(Malinda walks into the room with a tray that has four cups of tea's on it)

Malinda: Here you are my dear (Hands Emory a cup of tea) Be careful it still is really hit. I hope you enjoy it!

Emory: Thank you very much Aunt Malinda!

Malinda: Your welcome dear! You might want to think about going to bed soon, you start school in the morning!

Emory: I start school in the morning? (With a worried look on her face)

Malinda: Yes, you do. We enrolled you into your new school a couple of days ago when we found out you were coming to live with us.

Emory: Oh, well thanks.

Malinda: You welcome sweetie! The name of the school is Old Salem High. From what we here it's a really good school with friendly people. I'm sure you will be making lots of friends!

Emory: Alright, well I sure hope so! When time do I have to be there? And how am I getting there?

Malinda: You have to be there at 8:00 in the morning and you will be driving.

Emory: But I don't have a car.

Lilliana: Sure you do! (With a huge smile on her face) Go take a look outside dear and tell me what you see.

(Emory walks to the window and looks outside)

Emory: All I see is a rusty car.

Camellia: Well that for now on is your rusty car!

Malinda: We really are sorry it's not a new shiny sports car.

Emory: What are you talking about? I love it! It's perfect for me!

Malinda, Camellia, & Lilliana: Well were glad you love it!

Emory: Thank you very much guys for everything you have done so far! I really appreciate it! I think I'm going to go head for bed.

Malinda: Alright dear, Lilliana and Camellia will show you to your room.

(Lilliana and Camellia show Emory to her room and shut the door and that's the end of scene one)


End file.
